Many existing exercise devices have disadvantages to the user. They are often expensive, complicated, heavy, bulky, unsafe, ineffective, and inconvenient to store, transport and use, with a limited range of exercises.
Examples of prior art exercise devices are disclosed in GB-A-821105, GB-A-1233394, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,061, GB-A-2188711, GB-A-2252921, EP-A-0209303 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,926. U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,473 discloses a relatively simple hand-held exerciser of the general type with which the invention in concerned, but having no facility for the user to adjust the set load to vary the exercise effect.
The present invention seeks to provide an inexpensive, simple, light, compact, safe effective and versatile exercise device, conveniently portable and easy to use, with a large range of exercises.
The present invention provides a means of determining the load applied to a muscle for isometric contraction (contraction without significant joint movement).